Bless This Broken Road
by Dracula'sBowGirl
Summary: Being invited onto Dancing with the Stars and finding out her pro was Derek Hough meant the universe may just turn her way for once. Either her life would become what she knew it could be or maybe she's just destined for a misery. Derek Hough/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Rebecca got out of her car and shut the door. Looking up at the Dancing With The Stars studio where she would be spending then next how ever many weeks practicing with her pro, who she had yet to find out. Shifting her bag over her shoulder she sipped her water as she walked into the building and stopped at the reception desk. Once Rebecca gave her name, the woman smiled, told her what studio she was in as well as that her pro would be there waiting, and wished her luck.

Heading down the hallway, glancing at the framed photos on the walls of the past seasons and dances, she smiled softly. It was such an honor to be able to be on the show. This was the new start that she had needed. It had only been a month ago, Rebecca found her long time boyfriend in bed with her so called best friend. Apparently they had been going behind her back for a few months. She had kicked them out then and there, cut them from her life and tried her best to move on. Getting the envelope that held the invite to be on this wonderful show was like a door opening for her and leading her away from all the bad that had happened.

Reaching out and turning the door knob she took a deep breath and walked into the room. Shutting the door, Rebecca then turned around and caught sight of who her pro was. A smile came to her face and then set her bag down against the wall before moving towards him. His blue eyes captured hers instantly and for a moment she was lost. Startled at the feeling, she shook her head subtly and stepped up to him.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Sorretino. But you can call me Becca if you want." She said holding her hand out with a small smile.

"Derek." He said, his voice smooth, giving her a sense of calm. Though instead of shaking her hand right away, he slid his arms around her and hugged her. "Hand shakes are for people who are going to be acquaintances. By the time we are halfway into this, we will be friends hopefully." He smiled, as he took a step back.

"I think so." She agreed with a laugh and nodded. "I've seen the show but of course nothing is like actually being here. How do we start?"

"Well for this first week we are going to be doing the Jive. It's very quick and up beat, going to take a lot of energy and practice to get all the steps down." Derek said as he did a quick little ten step example.

Nodding she watched his movements. "You make it look so easy with how you move like water." Rebecca said laughing softly. Derek laughed as well and motioned for her to where his bag was.

"They told me your shoe size and I got these for you to have for practice." He said as he pulled out a pair of nude colored dance shoes with two inch heels on them. "These are usually the type of shoes we wear for the show, but sometimes there will be taller heels or thinner heels. It all depends on what dance and costumes we have."

Taking them she sat down and took her shoes off and put on the dance shoes before standing up and moving around in them a little bit. "These feel comfortable and actually I feel sturdy and like I could do about anything in them."

"That's good. That's how they should be. Normally we would start by stretching but today we are just going to get a feel for things and see what areas we need to work on." Derek said as he walked with Becca to the middle of the room. "Have you had any dance training or anything to do with dance before this?"

"No I haven't at all. Just what I've seen on movies, watched on tv and weddings and such but that probably doesn't help much at all." She said grinning lightly as she laughed.

"Well that is good. At least you've been watching. Sometimes for people, watching helps them get it. Now, I'm going to do a few steps and you follow my lead okay?"

Nodding Becca watched as he slowly showed her a few of the main moves used in the Jive. After watching him for a few minutes repeat them he motioned for her to join him. Continuing to watch his feet, she started to move, doing her best to copy his movements. Though it was a bit harder then she thought, it felt right putting her full focus on this. It took a few run throughs before she had it down and was able to do it a bit faster. "This is actually quite fun to do!"

Derek nodded and started to show her a new combination of moves, this time though with him guiding her around. Taking her hand in his, he then started to tell her the footwork for this and the counting for the steps. "Now some of this may be hard but once you get it memorized it will be a lot easier." He said before guiding her through the movements. "Okay, again but this time, I'm going to let you count through it in your head and we will see how it comes to you."

Once she nodded, Rebecca started to move with him, the steps going through her head but tripped into him slightly. "It's okay. That's gonna happen. Lets just start again." Derek said in an understanding voice, guiding her back to the starting position.

Sighing slightly to focus her mind she nodded and then let him lead the way. Keeping her mind empty of all but the dance made it so much easier for her, and she was able to get it this time, though a little bit choppy to how it should be. In her mind though, she would always be choppy compared to her partner. Derek Hough was one of the best pros on the show in her opinion.

After a few more run throughs, Derek had her going through it at a pace that would be good to work with for the next few days before speeding it up the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright lets take a break and get some lunch. Then come back and work some more." Derek said as he stepped back from Becca.

Becca nodded and smiled as she moved to her bottle of water. "This is honestly a lot more fun then I thought it would be." She said after taking a drink. Sitting down she took her shoes off and put on her shoes that she came in so that they could go get something to eat.

"I'm glad, having fun is an important part of this. If you aren't having fun, then it's almost impossible to learn." Derek replied while slipping on sneakers. "Ready to go?" He asked grabbing his wallet and keys.

Nodding she picked up her purse and followed behind him out of the studio. When Derek suggested they could take his car she offered they take hers but he shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Besides I know all the places around this area anyways since I'm here so much."

After giving in and letting him drive, they headed out to his car and then pulled out of the private parking lot. With Derek driving, it only took them about ten minutes to get where they were going to eat. It was a nice quiet restaurant that was a local favorite. Also it was one that was heard of by word of mouth, not advertising.

Becca was in awe of how beautiful it was inside and yet how it made you feel right at home and comfortable. Being led to a table out of the main bustle of the restaurant, they both sat down and she set her purse down on one of the extra chairs.

Taking the menu and thanking the man, she started to scan it. "This place is amazing! I bet the food is to die for here." Seeing sushi, she smiled, deciding to get that, and then also the fish special that had Salmon.

After she set the menu down she realized the table covering was paper, and that a bus boy near by was changing the paper, grinned before pulling out a pen quickly while Derek was still looking over the menu.

Derek closed his menu and set it on hers then glanced to see what she was doing, only to see that she was in the middle of drawing the head of a wolf. "That is really good! How long have you been drawing for?" He asked as he watched her pen smoothly, and quickly shaping and shading in spots.

"Thanks, I've been drawing ever since I can remember. Care for a pen?" She asked smiling in thanks and pausing for a moment while offering.

Taking her up on her offer, Derek soon joined in on adding around her wolf head once he had a pen. He had shifted around the table slightly so he wasn't looking at it upside down and could add to it more easily.

Becca smelt him when he scooted around and still was amazed at how he didn't smell like anything but slight cologne. Even after the few hours of practice so far. And it was an addicting smell, something that was uniquely himself.

Both sat there like that for twenty minutes while waiting for their food and by the time it got there, one entire side of the table was covered in drawings and scribbles. Once deciding to take the paper with them, they ate on the untouched side.

Laughing softly as they walked out of the restaurant after finishing eating and paying, Becca had the chunk of paper folded neatly when they got back into his car. "I don't think I've had that much fun just eating lunch in a long long time." She grinned as she looked to Derek, who's smile reached his eyes, lighting up his whole face.

"I would have to agree. It was a great lunch, with great company." Glancing over at her at a red light, he noticed how her smile lit up her face and made her that much more attractive. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Derek continued back to the studio.

"Well You were great company as well. And I think that is my new favorite restaurant now." Becca glanced at him now and then, not being able to help it. There was something about him that had always made him stand out to her, and now being his partner, being this close to him was something totally profound.

Once back at the studio, Derek guided her back to their practice and was now working on Becca's posture, so his hands would move out and correct her body when it needed to be. Each time he corrected her, his hands wanted to linger, but he pushed it aside, knowing they needed to work on the dance. And for her, each time he touched her bare skin, she felt warmth, and light tingles though she kept it hidden from her face.

At the very end of the dance, Derek dipped her, holding her over his leg and looking down at her. "Good! Very good for the first day. But each day it's going to get harder and more tedious as well. We will be here each day, about eight hours a day." He said as he lifted her back up and made sure she was balanced before letting go.

"Okay, well then I will make sure to not let you down and get it right." Becca grinned as she nodded, her eyes scanning his face and blue eyes. It was hard for her to keep from staring into his eyes and just getting lost.

By the end of the day, Becca could feel the exhaustion sweeping over her as she yawned, putting the shoes into her bag and slipping on her comfortable lazy shoes. Standing up she slid her bag onto her shoulder and yawned again, laughing at Derek's smirk.

"Shush you. This is the first time for me, you've done this many a times before." That only made him laugh and shake his head.

"I know, but you will sleep well tonight and tomorrow will be the same thing. But you will get used to it." He replied as he slid his shoes on and grabbed his car keys and wallet.

Once they were at the door, he shut the light off in the studio room before they headed down the hall and towards the parking area. Outside, she turned and gave him a hug.

"I will see you tomorrow at ten then?"

"Yeah. And we will work on more of your stance and footwork to smooth it all out." He nodded as he returned the hug.

Both smiled and got into their cars before heading off. The last thing on each other's minds was their partner.

**Authors Note: Feel free to give suggestions of where you would like to see this go! Always open for suggestions and anything else you would like to give me. Never really posted a story before except the one I have other then this but that got scrapped right away. I look forwards to hearing what you all think and starting on the next chapter! :)**


End file.
